


Misunderstanding

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Shance - they fight and they make-up





	Misunderstanding

“What is  _going on_  with you?” **  
**

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Shiro groused, going about his morning routine as usual. He wasn’t fine. The headaches had been getting worse. Everything’s felt off since he’s returned. It didn’t make it any better that Lance kept treating him like he was a stranger wearing his own skin. Unintentional or not.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance shot up from the bed quickly, having sat on the edge when he came in to talk. Blue eyes narrowed at the man across the room, “You’re  _not_  fine!  _We’re_  not fine!”

Shiro turned to him, stating more firmly, “I’m fine. It’s you that’s changed.”

_“Me?”_  Lance asked incredulously.

_“You,”_  Shiro spat before immediately averting his gaze, “This is the first time you’ve come to see me alone since I got back.”

Lance threw up his hands, “What? You were gone _for months,_  Shiro! I thought you were  _dead!_  The whole team did!”

“Yeah, well, I’m not! Nice to know you’d run off to Keith the second it seems like I’m dead! Why not go talk to him? Since the two of you are  _obviously_  happier together.”

Lance seemed to deflate at that, a mournful look entering his eyes, “You… You think I’m dating  _Keith?”_

Shiro crossed his arms as he lifted his eyes to stare at him, confused, “You’re…not?”

A laugh bubbled out of the blue paladin only to be followed by a dry sob. A tear slipped down his cheek, “Why… would you think that?”

The black paladin hesitantly stepped forward. He reached out to touch Lance but stopped halfway and dropped his arms, “I’m sorry. I thought… God, we need to talk, don’t we?”

“No shit,” Lance hiccuped out another laugh before reaching forward himself and pulling Shiro into a hug, “I missed you like crazy.”

“Why did you wait to come see me then?” Shiro’s arms slowly raised to wrap around the other tightly.

Lance tilted his head back to see his face, “I was afraid… you wouldn’t want to, ya know, continue where we left off. It’s stupid, I know…”

“That’s not stupid, Lance,” Shiro whispered, pressing his forehead gently against the blue paladin’s and closing his eyes, “I was scared of that, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” the black paladin smiled gently, eyes cracking back open, “Can I kiss you?”

A wry smile touched Lance’s lips, “I don’t know…  _Can you?”_

Shiro laughed, dropping his arms to shove the blue paladin away playfully with a roll of his eyes. Lance laughed along, stumbling back a bit, but his hands gripped Shiro’s shirt, pulling him back towards him. Lance leaned up and pressed a peck to his lips. Shiro’s hands reached up to cup Lance’s jaw, guiding him back into a more sensual kiss. As he pulled away, he whispered, “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you…”

“I love you…” Lance breathed out, pretty, blue eyes meeting his stormy grey.

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat, feeling his stomach dip as well. A smile lit up his face once more, “I love you, too…”


End file.
